For hundreds of years many types of commercial transactions have been carried out the same way. Customers stand in line to be serviced by an individual who acts as a service provider. The service provider is positioned behind a window, desk or counter. Common examples of situations in which customers are served using this approach are in banking, gaming, post offices, pharmacies, and ticketing for movie theaters and sporting events.
Studies have shown that in this type of service environment there is often considerable time when the service provider is not working productively. This is due to a variety of factors. One factor is that a customer is not ready to start a transaction when they reach the front of the line at the counter or window. A common example is found in banking. Customers often stand in line to cash or deposit checks. Many customers do not endorse the checks until they reach the teller window. As a result, the teller who is the service provider in that situation, must wait while the customer endorses their checks. Another example is found in a gaming environment such as at a race track. The customer who reaches the betting window is often still contemplating further bets, and the clerk is required to wait while the customer makes their final selections.
Another example of unproductive time for a service provider is encountered in situations where the service provider is required to wait for equipment to operate. For example, in the banking environment if a customer is cashing a check, the teller often has to wait for approval to be received. While computerized systems are often used for this purpose, there is still a time lag. After the authorization is obtained, the teller often encounters another delay while a counting machine counts out the money for the customer. Delays waiting for equipment to operate also occur in situations such as in a ticketing environment. If a customer is buying tickets, such as tickets to a sporting event using a credit card, the cashier at the ticket window is required to wait while the customer's credit card is authorized electronically. Once the credit card is authorized, there is often further delay while printing equipment prints the customer's tickets.
A further cause of unproductive time in transaction environments is the time taken by customers to verify what has been provided to them. For example, in a banking environment a customer who has withdrawn cash or cashed a check, may stand at the teller window and recount the money. Likewise, at a gaming window a customer who has been provided with chips may count their chips. Customers who are making payments with credit cards are required to sign a slip and wisely check for the correctness of the amount stated. However, while the customer performs these activities the service provider is not performing useful work.
A further drawback associated with the conventional approach to performing service transactions is a lack of security. Many types of transactions that are performed at a counter or window involve handling significant sums of cash. Because the service provider is accessible to persons waiting to be served there is a greater possibility of robbery. In addition, because the service provider is accessible, there is a risk that a robber may cause physical harm to the service provider.
Machines have been developed to automate some types of transactions. However, machines are only suitable for performing transactions that are generally the same every time. Many transaction environments involve so many variations that a human service provider is essential.
Another type of system has been developed for servicing customers is used primarily in drive through banking environments. Such systems involve external island stations outside of a bank building. Customers position their cars adjacent to the external stations. Banking documents are transmitted between the customers in their cars and a teller inside the bank using carriers which are moved through tubes by air pressure. The teller in the bank and the customers communicate through microphone and speaker type systems. While such systems provide the convenience of in car banking for customers, they are also limited in the number and type of transactions that can be conducted. In addition, because customers perform all of the usual activities associated with conducting transactions at a bank teller window, as well as additional activities associated with positioning themselves and their car, the tellers operating the system still encounter considerable non-productive time.
Thus, there exists a need for a transaction system that is suitable for use in carrying out many types of transactions, which reduces unproductive time for service providers and which is economical to install and use.